


我和他的此去經年

by ClicheOnMars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Lu Han
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheOnMars/pseuds/ClicheOnMars





	我和他的此去經年

一、  
房子整體裝潢都完成了，只差將家當遷移過去方能入住，原先就剩下裝箱封條，倒花不了太多時間──本該是如此的。

在做最後確認時金珉錫意外從抽屜深處翻出了幾張拍立得，上頭還用油性奇異筆註明了拍攝日期。以前會拍照是想要記錄當下的瞬間，沒想到時過境遷反倒成了一種嘲諷。拇指在2014的尾字上來回摩娑──原來離開的時間已經比在一起的時光還要長遠。

事實上他們並沒有交惡，只是的確沒有再繼續深交。大多數消逝的感情都能當成一種自然而然的新陳代謝，聚少離多、生活圈不同、彼此都疏於聯繫，那離開對方也就是時間早晚的問題。

「珉錫哥借我──哥在看什麼啊？」邊伯賢推開門時以為會見到自家哥哥忙東忙西的樣子，沒想到映入眼簾的會是金珉錫在房間的一隅呆坐的畫面，見哥哥也沒有遮掩的意思，好奇使然便湊向前看清他手裡的東西，爾後心裡才了然道；「想他了？」

金珉錫點點頭後又搖搖頭，「想到了以前的事。」

「哥哥們現在還有聯絡嗎？」

「應該沒有？都忘記上一次聯絡是什麼時候了。」

說謊。

邊伯賢沒打算放過他，伸手拿過哥哥手裡的相片後與其四目相接。

「之前哥自己去過一次北京吧？那時候發生了什麼嗎？」

金珉錫垂下眸子，後知後覺想起自己應該是忘了開加濕器，否則怎麼會覺得房間裡流動的氧氣乾燥到逼人窒息，每一個懸浮微粒的碰撞都能擦出燎原的火焰。

二、  
金珉錫是個相當謹慎的人，沒有萬全準備是不會貿然行動的，那次去北京卻是他人生中少數衝動的例外，在事前除了經紀人之外他沒有告訴任何人，買完機票、訂完酒店就過去了。

跟邊伯賢想的不一樣，金珉錫在北京的四天裡並沒有什麼突發狀況，他沒有特別排什麼行程，每天睡到自然醒，走到哪玩到哪，一路上都在走馬看花。一個北京城一萬六千八百零八平方公里，四捨五入也是六分之一個南韓了，所以他並不期待能在這裡遇見誰、發生什麼事。

談及至此邊伯賢問他到底為什麼去北京，金珉錫歪頭想了會，似乎真的在認真思考。明明有那麼多理由可以搪塞，唯獨關於這件事不想說著違心之論。

「因為想看天安門。」

金珉錫不是中國人也不了解中國的歷史脈絡，他對於天安門沒有絲毫彭湃的感觸，甚至只會想起這裡最有名的鎮壓事件。可是當他走到廣場前時突然發自內心感到很遺憾，因為好多年前包括現在他都覺得、他都以為，站在這裡的應該、也必須要有兩個人。

大概鹿晗就是那種千百年經過一次的彗星，短暫闖入他的世界、照亮了他的視線，一切都是俯仰之間他卻錯以為這就是太陽般的永遠。明明很早以前就已經互相道別，可是心裡好像始終沒有真正和他說過再見。不想就這樣結束卻又無計可施，那些猶豫和千迴百轉的心意終是落進了深不測底的古井乏人問津。

長大的好處就是學會不再覬覦，在清醒之後認清現實與夢的距離。這樣的過程就像一種自主性的清創作業，剃除腐肉再蓋上人工皮，並非刻意裝作若無其事，而是無論願不願意面對和承認、儘管一切都像昨日一樣清晰可見，在他的日常裡鹿晗的身影都已經隨著生活中的斜風細雨逐漸消融遠去。

邊伯賢見他不打算說下去後也沒有強行逼供，起身摸摸金珉錫的頭，「會變好的。」

什麼東西會變好呢？金珉錫不想問。

三、  
金珉錫睜開眼就看見了一片死白的天花板，聞到濃厚的消毒水味後才想起自己應該是被送到醫院了。因為跟車而發生的車禍其實並不少見，他受到的傷也沒有危及到生命已經是不幸中的大幸。

「醒了？」金媽媽見兒子睜眼馬上湊向前查看，並把插有吸管的水杯遞到他唇邊，「有沒有哪裡特別不舒服？」

「沒事，這不是醒了嗎。」金珉錫握住母親的手撒嬌，「我沒破相吧？」

「我兒子還帥著呢。」金媽媽好氣又好笑地揉揉他的頭，「倒是你的經紀人讓你狀況好一點後打電話給他。你的手機我放在櫃子上了，我先出去買飯，看你要不要趁這段時間聯繫他。」

「讓妳和爸擔心了。我現在不餓，媽現在回去休息明天早上再來接我出院就可以了，只是大腿骨折，沒什麼的。」

金媽媽停下向外走的步伐，不著痕跡嘆口氣，「珉錫啊，你一直是我們的驕傲，無論是學習還是工作都沒讓我們操過心，是個什麼都做得很好的孩子。所以偶爾不用那麼辛苦也沒關係，可以抱怨也可以休息，不用什麼事都一個人扛著，不要擔心自己成為誰的負擔，愛沒有那麼容易消磨殆盡，別小看它了。」

待金珉錫回過神來金媽媽早就離開病房了。

被說教了呢。  
他以為自己藏得很好。  
原來那些疲憊和倦怠無所遁形，才會讓人在每一個歡笑的時刻都品出疲乏的基底。

「哥，公司那邊怎麼樣了？」

「因為主要傷處在大腿，情況其實不是很樂觀，演唱會和見面會都得取消，但現在更麻煩的是你兵役時間得延，陰謀論就跑出來湊熱鬧了。這段時間先別上網，好好休息把傷養好，粉絲會諒解的。肇事者也抓到了，後續打算怎麼處理？」

「那這陣子我就當放工傷假了。」金珉錫換了個舒服的姿勢，「那個人是什麼背景？我能自己決定處理方式嗎？」

「除了私生還能是什麼？公司自然是希望你大事化小小事化無，盡可能展現一下你的『寬容』。」

「那就和解吧，我不追究了，哥讓公司直接發聲明稿吧。」

「這樣好嗎？不用再想想？跟家人商量一下也好……」

「哥。」金珉錫打斷他的碎唸，「沒事的。照我說的做就行，這段時間你得辛苦一點了。」

掛掉電話後金珉錫閉上眼消化剛剛所接收到的訊息。骨折至少得拖個半年，期間會耽誤、影響多少事他根本不願細想。木已成舟，與其為已經發生的事情感到憤怒或悲傷，不如好好思索後續的解決辦法。

但哪怕心理素質再強大，金珉錫畢竟還只是個剛經歷過手術的傷患，即便非本意，仍舊被來勢洶洶的睏意給吞噬，陷入深層睡眠前他忍不住思考了那個最令他無法理解的問題：為什麼車禍當下、要失去意識的前一秒自己腦中閃過的會是鹿晗。

無可避免地想起與他一同走過的道路和一起奔馳過的球場，而那位站在遠方的少年只剩下被光暈糊的輪廓。

唯一慶幸的是即使將過去的每一幀畫面擺在眼前，金珉錫也已經學會不形於色。但明天早上應該還是得請醫生檢查看看自己有沒有心臟方面的疾病，否則為何現在的他會分辨不清身體與心哪個更痛。

四、  
不出意外，新聞一出來就引起了軒然大波，但當事者除了發了一則安慰粉絲的貼文、亮出和解聲明後就沒有相關消息。與大家想像的不同，除了腿腳不方便外，這段日子金珉錫過得挺愜意的。

「哥，現在可以過去你家一趟嗎？」

「噢行啊，你來吧，記得帶點吃的。」

「買炸醬麵……我買什麼哥就吃什麼吧。」金鍾大的聲音在中間轉了一個調，有股不尋常的味道。

「伯賢在你旁邊瞎鬧是吧？別買些亂七八糟的，對傷患好一點。」

「伯賢在宿舍打電動呢……我先掛囉，哥等等記得幫我開門。」

金珉錫退出通訊錄，點開Kakao傳了訊息：「我傳地址給你，自己想辦法過來，別麻煩鍾大。」

另一頭回得很快，像是早在那等著了，「知道了。」

半小時後鹿晗便提著大包小包出現在金珉錫家的客廳，一字排開都是吃食和補品，把這些吃完胖個一兩公斤應該不成問題。來人找到碗筷就將其遞給金珉錫，要他先把熟食吃了，自己則是開始整理剩下的物品。

「怎麼來了？」最後還是金珉錫先起頭。

「不知道。」

鹿晗手上的動作緩下來，拉扯塑膠袋的聲音窸窸窣窣撒了一室，其中還伴隨著碗筷碰撞的聲響。金珉錫本來也不期待能得到多滿意的答案，自然沒有要刨根究底的意思。

鹿晗確實不明白自己為什麼要來。明明可以傳訊息可以打電話，明明有那麼多可以取得消息的管道，可是他曉得那個人只會告訴他一切都好、要他放心，而他想聽到的不是這種安慰。可笑的是他也是看見新聞才得知金珉錫受傷的事情，他們之間不只隔著地理上的距離，也不僅有時間軸裡的空白期，更多的是那些無以計數的、無言可語的日夜。我那麼在乎你、我們明明都很努力去珍惜，可是為什麼還是只能走到這裡？

金珉錫沒有解讀人心的能力，鹿晗心裡的想法他不會知道一絲半毫。因此當他發現鹿晗停止動作也只將此舉動視為對方把物品安置妥當的意思，於是他敲敲桌子，示意勞動完畢的人坐下來一起用餐。

鹿晗拉開椅子坐到金珉錫面前，他盡量讓自己不要顯得太急迫，卻還是問出了現階段他最無法理解的問題，「怎麼就這樣和解了？是公司的意思嗎？」

金珉錫看著他因為咬起後槽牙而微微鼓起的臉，心裡軟了一些，語氣也特別輕柔，「今年是我出道第七年，身為藝人需要面對的事情我在當練習生時就知道了。所有人都是這樣走過來的不是嗎？不是說受傷和被騷擾這件事能被合理化，而是我覺得其他東西對我而言更加重要，我不會覺得失去的比得到的多，因為我只將目光放在後者身上。我不在乎那個人有沒有得到教訓或法律的制裁，這樣很消極沒錯，這種心態甚至可以說是飲鳩止渴，可是唯有如此我才能說服自己繼續走下去，我已經沒有多餘的力氣去埋怨誰。」

鹿晗咬著下唇不願直視他，金珉錫也給了他整理思緒的時間。

「伯父伯母沒有說什麼嗎？這次是骨折，那下次呢？如果還有下次該怎麼辦？」

「或許是有經驗，心中也已經預演無數次，這樣的意外其實並不讓我感到愕然。我也很遺憾自己沒辦法保證這樣的事情不會再發生，很抱歉沒辦法給所有忿忿不平的人都安心滿意的結果。所以我們換個話題吧，比如說你最近過得怎麼樣？」

鹿晗在沉默半晌後扯扯嘴角，挑揀了些輕鬆愉快的瑣事，從片場趣聞講到經紀人的戀愛史，似乎還有意猶未盡的趨勢。都是這樣的。真正想說的話與實際說出口的句子差了十萬八千里，兩人都知道對方在和自己兜圈子，可是繞繞轉轉誰都沒真正走進誰的心裡。金珉錫依然維持一貫的傾聽模式，不提問也不打擾，頂多偶爾應個幾聲。金珉錫看得出鹿晗只選好的事來說，但他也沒有戳破的打算，沒必要給彼此找不痛快不是嗎。

「什麼時候回中國？」  
「明天早上的班機。」  
「以後非必要還是別來韓國了，搭飛機得多折騰。」  
「可是我有想當面見到的人。」鹿晗終於直視了他的視線，「是排除萬難、披荊斬棘都想要見的人。」

金珉錫聞言垂下目光，恰好瞥見鹿晗手上的銀戒，款式是當年他們一起去挑的。恍神間，那只手向前圈住了他的無名指，鹿晗的聲音澀得令人心碎，「或許……珉錫當初有沒有想過要挽留我？」

「你知道答案的。」

「……很謝謝你當初沒有挽留。真的。因為我想我還是要走，即便你對我伸出手我也無法回握，那樣只是讓兩個人都更痛苦。」

「我之前自己去了北京，也自己看了天安門，發現沒有我想像中的壯觀呢？」金珉錫反握住鹿晗的手，拇指恰好抵住脈搏，「這幾年我想了很多，你當年離開時我就不怪你，現在依然如此，可是我好像始終沒有和你說過『沒關係』。你不必感到遺憾或虧欠，過去的我們、現在的我們都給不了彼此想要的生活。」

鹿晗彎下身將唇瓣貼在兩人交疊的手上，一顆淚珠至眼眶滾出悄悄落在桌面。金珉錫騰出右手摸摸他的頭，聲音一如既往的乾淨。

「我們這次好好說再見了。」

五、

金珉錫站在咖啡廳外吸著冰美式，恰好位於路衝的位置，從他的角度來看馬路會呈現一個倒T字，看著所有車輛在自己面前轉彎是一件很有趣的事，所以金珉錫喜歡這間咖啡廳。

從受傷、康復、當兵到復出，輪軸運轉下來也又是過了五年有餘。雖然和以前相比是聚少離多，但這些年成員都過得挺好的，各自也都算是事業有成。

當完兵後金珉錫陸續談過幾個女朋友，但始終沒能長久。人總是在奇怪的時間點念舊，那時為了省車錢徒步走了好幾里的路也當約會，現在有車有錢了，上山下海日曬雨淋都不是問題，他卻開始懷念那段窮得叮噹響的歲月。明明不是多浪漫的事情，甚至下雨時也不會把傘傾向對方的那一邊──可是他就是想念。

有人這樣說過：那些你覺得刻骨銘心的感情有時候只是一種執念，所以才說回憶裡的人不要再見面。金珉錫對於這種說法不置可否。

「哥你在外面嗎？」  
「嗯，怎麼了？」  
「或許……哥看新聞了嗎？」  
「……你是打來負荊請罪的？」  
「什、不是！我沒有，不是我。哥我覺得我因為你受傷了。」

金珉錫幾乎可以想像到邊伯賢可憐巴巴的模樣，「行了，多大的事能讓你特地打過來？」  
「我等等傳網址給你吧，有點難找。」  
「等、你直接……」告訴我不就好了嗎……電話已經掛了。為什麼要這樣瞎折騰呢……

邊伯賢的訊息來得很快，金珉錫大略看了一次就關掉了頁面。他思考著自己是否該給鹿晗傳點什麼訊息表示祝福，聊天室點進又退出的動作重複了好幾次，最後還是選擇沉默。既然已經說過再見，剩下的日子就是各自安好了。

金珉錫將喝完的杯子扔進一旁的垃圾桶，沿著人行道慢慢散步回家。市中心即使已經接近午夜十二點仍然熙來攘往、人聲鼎沸。他想起了好久以前的一個下午、一個安靜得出奇的夏日午後，其他成員們都不在只剩他和鹿晗兩個人窩在宿舍，他們肩並肩坐在一起哼著The Rolling Stones的歌。

「我說寶貝啊寶貝，你的時光已逝。」鹿晗用鼻尖蹭蹭他，聲音卻仍在繼續，「你被留下了，毫無疑問。因為寶貝啊寶貝，你的時光已不再。」

金珉錫把皮夾裡的銀戒拿出來，在過行人穿越道前順手將其放在路邊的矮柱燈上，嘴裡輕輕哼起了記憶裡的那首歌，然後頭也不回地往對面的街道走去。

全文完


End file.
